Kissing Draco Malfoy
by CountingSheep123
Summary: This is a cute lovestory where two young boys meet by means of a love ad in the news paper. HD romance slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I know I don't really own any of this but I just like to mess around with it. I got my inspiration from the movie "Kissing Jessica Stein" and the rest in from the wonderful JK---yea!

Warnings: Ratings for later chapters-nothing too graphic. Slash boy/boy love. If ya don't like that kinda thing, turn back now cause I don't give a shit.

Summary: H/D romance. AU. A cute love story about two young boys who meet by finding a dating ad in the paper.

A Rowdy Game o' Quidditch

            'The Chudley Cannons just won their fourth consecutive QWC (Quidditch World Cup) against Bulgaria because of their superb Seeker, Harry J. Potter, and excellent efforts from the rest of the team,' Draco scratched down on his pad of paper.

            Draco walked into the locker room in hopes of catching one of the players to interview. Just as he stepped into the steamy and, might I say, fragrant changing hall, he caught sight of quite a prize-winning bum. He soon realized that it belonged to the one and only Harry Potter himself.

Draco blushed furiously and covered his eyes, attempting to convince himself that he was not thinking of a man in that sense. 'You are not gay!' Draco thought to himself, almost believing it.

"Uh, erm, are you decent yet?" Draco asked the brunette shyly.

Harry chuckled deep in his throat, " Yes, you can turn around now."

Draco finally turned himself around to find a towel around the Seeker's waist and assured himself that he would be all right. He then started his questioning and scribbled down everything Harry said. He soon finished and bade the green-eyed man good-bye.

"It was nice speaking with you Mr. Potter. Thank you for your time and have a nice day."

Harry added in quickly, "No, thank you, blondie."

&&&&&&&&&&

            Later that day when Draco returned to his office, he was greeted with a pile of work. He sighed and set to work. As he flipped through the various ads he was to post and memos that his boss made sure he received everyday, a certain request ad caught his eye. It read:

            _'I am a voluptuous and lonely male brunette in search of a companion, though in hopes for a relationship rather than a chum. I lean more toward the_ _male persuasion, but I am willing to try almost anything (but that excludes cross species relationships). If you are interested, please call, 1-555-867-9420. Ask for Harry, and we'll go from there.'_

Draco's eyes lit up, He figured he would give it a call just for shits and giggles, though once again, his mind was trying to convince himself that he was NOT GAY! He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. His stomach was already beginning to feel the nerves. But why should they- this wasn't for real; it was a joke to himself…right? He was about to hang up when a deep husky voice answered on the other end.

            "Hello, this is the Potter residence, how may I be of your service?"

            This was _the_ HARRY POTTER! Why did he need to post a request for a lover? He could have anyone he wanted. Hmmm…

            " Uh, may I speak to…um, Harry?" Draco asked quite meekly, the nerves boiling right up to his throat.

            "May I inquire as to why you wish to speak with Mr. Potter?"

            "I am calling for I seek further information concerning the ad he has posted in the Daily Prophet."

            "Really? My ad is already posted? I just sent it in today! Cool!"

            …silence…

            "I mean Mr. Potter did, just sent it in today." He finished lamely.

            Draco grinned to himself. " I'm sure, _Mr. Potter_ sent it in today," He revealed while putting on his signature smirk. Meanwhile Harry was blushing to the roots of his raven hair.

            "Yea, it's me, whadda ya want?" he sighed in defeat.

            "Like I said, I want to know more about your ad." Draco prodded in a determined manner.

            "Who is this, how old are you, and what's your name?" Harry rushed through his mental list of questions.

            "Oh, but I am calling to talk about you, not me, silly," Draco ended that conversation, knowing exactly where it was going.

            "Fine, but at least, are you a guy?" Harry asked hopefully.

            "Guy," Draco supplied in a bored sigh.

            "Okay?" Harry didn't know what to say.

            "I'm not revealing any more about my self. I'll meet you somewhere, but you can call with the conditions. My phone number is 1-555-890-3824 and leave a message if I'm not home. Bye." Draco finished, leaving many a question in Harry's already throbbing head.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

This is my first fanfic ever so please post only _constructive_ criticism. Please R&R! Thanks a bunch!!!! I would also like to give a BIG thanks to my beta and good friend badboyblondEsgurl for helping me out w/ this chappie.

CountingSheep123


	2. An Unexpected Change

Disclaimer: I know I don't really own any of this except the plot but hey, I'll have fun messing around with it. I got the inspiration from the movie "Kissing Jessica Stein" and the rest is from Ms JK herself.

Warnings: PG-13 for later chapters but nothing too graphic. Slash boy/boy love. If ya dun like it, leave cause I dun give a shit.

Summary: HP/DM romance. This is a cute little love story where two young lads meet because of a lil' ol' ad in the paper. This story is AU in some parts but the concept of the wizarding world isn't gone.

An Unexpected Change

      'I can't believe I just did that' Draco thought as he hung up the phone.

Draco had always been very quiet and reserved and never took too many risks. Well, now all of that was going to change. Durmstrang was a very tough magic school, especially for a person like himself. Now that he had graduated, he vowed to himself that he was going to become more spontaneous and exciting, not just a bookworm/writer who stayed in with his cup o' tea on a Friday night.

In the back of his mind, he never thought that he was going to become more spontaneous and exciting by becoming gay. He had already decided though that he was going to go through with this change no matter what anyone would say or think. To him, if he was happy, that's all anyone should care about.

Seeing that it was 10:30 at night, Draco decided it was probably a good time to go to sleep.

Across town Harry was thinking this over. He knew that voice from somewhere. It was so vaguely familiar yet fresh in his mind. He'd heard it more than once too. But hell, he shouldn't stress about it, just stress about when the meeting or "date" would occur.

'Lets see,' Harry thought, 'I don't have Quidditch on Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, in case I'm hung over or for other reasons.'

Then he thought about whether this date thing was a good idea or one of his stupid plans that always blows up in his face. I mean, this guy could be some murderer or an over crazed stalker or something. Ah, the drawbacks of being a celebrity…

Even in his doubts, he had already decided that this was going to happen and that nothing or anybody could stop it. Being 11:00p.m. , Harry decided to tuck in and sleep on the goddamn matter.

Next morning at 5:00 A.M., to Draco's dismay, the alarm clock went off. "Damn it," Draco's sleepy yell sounds though his lonely apartment though not disrupting his nonexistent lover, 'Why do I have to get up so fucking early. Today is just going to be one hell of a day. I can just tell.'  So with that lovely morning attitude, Draco set off to work, pouting.

No special projects, no interviews, just a boring almost no need to go to work kind of day. The only thing that went through his head was whether or not he should post the ad, wondering if he should take advantage of this opportunity and just throw the damned thing away.

Maybe that would get Harry to think that he was the only one that was interested in the ad. I mean, its not like the ad says that the thing is for Harry Potter, the fucking hottest man ever to be put into existence…according to Witch Weekly, hehe.

On the other side of town, in his huge manor (a.k.a. The Potter Manor) Harry hadn't awoken until… "CRASH!" The sound was deafening. Harry jerked awake

'What the hell was that?'

Things started racing through his mind.

 'Was it an attack? A muggle accident/explosion, or worse was it the house elves dropping his breakfast or something else. If it was his breakfast that had fallen, he was going to die. He would have to wait for his breakfast.

"Wait a second, what time is," reluctantly, he rolled over on his side to see, 'Damn it's only 5:30, I normally sleep for 2 more hours,' He thought.

'Well hell at least I'll be on time for Quidditch. I might as well go see what happened.'

Meanwhile, Draco was attempting to make his way to the Daily Prophet to see what was in store for him that day. Then he figured he shouldn't be so regretful about is job because he figured that if his father didn't own the paper, he probably wouldn't even be able to have a job here.

It turned out that right before he had arrived at work, there had been an attack. Not just your regular crime but an attack by Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters. Apparently he didn't get too far though, because of the repelling charms and all of the security that had been on the scene before Voldemort had arrived. But whose house had been attacked?

You guessed it none other than Mr. Harry James Potter's house (actually it's a manor just to clear things up.)

Draco's blood ran cold. Had Harry been hurt or worse, was he dead? Wait, I shouldn't even feel this for this guy. I hardly even know him. I haven't even been on a date with him; I've only talked and interviewed him. Well here comes another unexpected interview.

Once again, across town, Harry tiredly pulled himself out of bed when an Auror suddenly burst into his room. This wasn't just any Auror but none other than his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Harry you can't go out there," Ron rushed, "Voldemort tried to attack but got stuck at he gate by all of the spells. You're lucky you have so many body guards and security members from the ministry because if you didn't you would probably be dead right now." Ron paused, " Now, do you have anything to say?"

Harry just stared until he found his voice, "So that's what the loud bang was that interrupted my beauty sleep at 5:30 this morning?" he said jokingly.

"Well the way that you so nicely placed it, yes," Ron replied, "but you're not the only one who was woken up. Hermione was over in Surrey and she heard a faint bang too."

"So finally found love with 'Mione, huh?"

" If what you call love is something like twins, I guess so. We didn't even think she was going to get pregnant, let alone with twins."

"Well it doesn't just happen you know, it's kind of a two person process and thing called," Harry whispered, "sex…"

"Yes, Harry I know I've had the talk, but thanks for trying."

"So when are you going to propose?"

"I don't know. I really can't afford a ring at the moment, seeing we are still living in my parent's house."

" Ron, don't worry about that. Tell you what, you and Mione can move out of your parents' house and come live with me. If you want you can have a whole wing to yourselves, and the kids of course." Harry said smiling. 

"Re… rea…really Harry," Ron stuttered.

" Of course, what are friends for? And if you want, I can pay for the ring and wedding too, with just one condition??

"What?"

"The wedding has to be at my house."

"Well, I'll go talk to Mione and see what she wants to do."

"Okay, but you still have to see if it's fine with the ministry workers that you can leave and they don't need you at the scene."

"They don't. I didn't even come because of that. Well, maybe it was because of that. They sent me to distract you form the attack and the press until they found out exactly what had happened."

"Well it worked. I had completely forgotten why I had got up so early."

"In that case, you should get dressed and see if they need you."

"Will do. I still think that if I wasn't such a damn good Quidditch

Player, I could and I would be a kick ass Auror, don't you think so?"

"Absolutely Harry, you're a hundred times better than I am."

"Well, then we should both go down together. You need to go to Mione and I need to go 'meet the press'."

While Harry was having this conversation with Ron, the Daily Prophet was sending their best reporter to cover the scene. No one but Draco Malfoy could cover something this big.

Thoughts were racing through his head at 200 miles per hour once again.

"Is he okay? Did he get hurt? I hope not, we haven't even gone on our first date. In that case I shouldn't even be concerned about him then. Well here goes all."

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I am really tired and my fingers are killing me. Thank yous to:

cRaZyCanDiCe- You're welcome. Glad you really like it.

Tigris T Draconis- Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it!

Wobble- I wrote more, Thanks for reviewing.

And thank you especially to my beta reader Jaime …whisper whisper…read her stories. Her penname is badboyblondEsgurl. I will try to update soon but no promises.

Well, goodbye. Oh and please, please R&R.   

              Yours always CountingSheep123


	3. A Needed Message

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or some of the setting but I, however, do own the plot…so there!

Warnings: Slash…wow that's scary

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for so long, writers block…you know, there isn't really a common malady for that ailment. Anyways, Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I love you all!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Draco arrived on the scene he didn't know what to expect. A burning house, or a lot of injured people. What he saw though really surprised him. It was neither of these but a big crowd of people and a large hole in the ground.

"What the hell happened here!" was the first thought that came to Draco's mind. "Well at least no one was hurt."

Harry came out of the house with a bewildered look on his face.

" Bloody hell! They sure did a good job of ruining the front of my driveway!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well you got that right," said some random Auror, "at least no one was seriously injured. We do have muggle witness though, who is now having their memory obliviated. Ah well."

"We would like to have your opinion though, Mr. Potter, of how the incident has affected your life?" a middle aged brunette woman questioned Harry.

"Well, so far nothing serious has happened but being woken up 2 hours earlier than any sane human being would be arisen, afraid that my breakfast had been ruined and having a catch-up chat with my best mate, so pretty much everything is jolly good."

While Harry was going on with his ramblings, Draco was taking note of everything, secretly stealing the coverage. When Harry had finished, Draco realized that all Harry had said was a bunch of nothing, and that his beauty rest had been disturbed. Rubbish. Within his brief speech, Harry basically covered the fact that all he was thinking about was himself and not what people thought. This wasn't the best image but for him, that early in the morning was probably the best he could do anyways. It was probably best that the idea of the attack had not fully sunk into his head.

" I don't really know what happened here so it's probably best that I don't give any wrong information. Please ask, though, any questions that you think I will be able to answer are acceptable."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sorry for the short to the chapter. Thank you to my reviewer that is one!!!

**Randomly Various**: Thank you.


	4. Listen up AN

Disclaimer: I know I don't really own any of this, except the plot but hey, I'll have fun messing around with it. I got the inspiration from the movie from "Kissing Jessica Stein" and the rest is from the wonderful J.K.---- yeah!!! Any characters you recognize are from the wonderful J. K. Rowling. All other ones belong to me.

Warnings: PG-13 for later chapters but nothing

graphic. Slash AKA, boy/boy love. If ya don't like it, turn back

now b/c I don't give a shit.

Summary: H/D romance, a cute love story where the two

boys meet by luck from a dating ad posted in the

paper. AU in most parts.

Sorry that this isn't even a real chapter just an

author note but if I post it you guys will read it. I

need your vote on which season/month you would like

Ron and Hermione's wedding to be in. I would prefer to

have it in early spring (April or May) or late fall

(October). Please tell me what you think. Also, if you

think something is moving to fast or slow please, tell

me in a nice way.

And because I am so thoughtful:

Thank you to

Randomly Various: Another great chapter.

DyingAngel83: You got the light reading write. Thank

you.

The only two reviews I got.


	5. The Needed Message Pt 2

Disclaimer: I know that I don't really own any of this but I just like to mess around with it. I got the inspiration for this story from the movie "Kissing Jessica Stein"(I don't own that either) and the rest came from the wonderful J.K. Rowling- YEA!!!

Warnings: Higher Ratings for later chapters, nothing graphic though. Slash/Boy love.

Summary: H/D romance, a cute love story where the two boys meet by lock from a dating ad in the paper- very AU.

Well here is another chapter. I know it took long enough.

The Needed Message Part 2

After that incident, Harry decided that it would be best to not go to Quidditch practice. This was probably best because he had so much other work that he had to catch up on anyways. Including one very important phone call. He decided that next Friday night would be a good night to go out on a date.

Now, Harry went to school at Hogwarts, but Draco went to school at Durmstrang. But even though Harry didn't know this, he could have sworn that he knew that voice from somewhere.

At a very busy moment at the Daily Prophet Draco started wondering if Harry was ever going to call back. He knew it had only been about 36 hours and that there had just been an attack on Harry's house, but come on how hard is it to pick up the phone and dial the measly seven digits of his phone number? Then he thought that maybe Harry had lost the number because it was known that Harry wasn't the most organized person in the world, but he did have a whole load of house elves to watch after him.

Just as Draco was thinking this, Harry was thinking that he should catch up on his list of important phone calls. He figured that it would be best to call Ron and 'Mione first to see if they had decided on anything yet. Now, Harry's phone was pretty hi-tech for a wizard. He could just say, "Ron's House," and it would call right to the destined location.

(A/N I couldn't think of a phone number. Oh and I'm calling them first to make a decent chapter)

The phone started to ring, and it rang a total of 7 times before someone had the common decency to pick it up. Waking up early was finally starting to take affect on Harry's attitude. To his surprise the phone had stopped ringing and there was a voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Harry, who is this?"

"HARRY! YOUR OFFER IS SO GENEROUS"

"Mione? Ah calm down!"

"Sorry, its just that I can't believe we will be able to have a house of our own, well, almost, and still be able to pay for other things!"

"I guess that means that you both agreed huh?" Mentally thinking that they had finally agreed on something.

"It's just, oh Harry you're going to make me cry," replied the already weeping Hermione.

"Mione, please don't cry. Ummm, anyways, would you mind if I talked to Ron right now?" Harry asked anxiously. He had never been good with crying women…Cho…

"Yeah, he's right here most likely trying to get over my yelling," said the slightly putdown woman.

"Hey, is the whole offer a yes, or just the home part?"

"Well, it will be if you will stand next to me at a place that people go to say certain things."

A/N: For those select few who are lost I'm talking about a best man and wedding vows.

"So basically I'm the one deciding whether you propose to Mione or not?"

"Yes, basically?"

"Well then, I'm going to have to say . . ." Harry paused just to make Ron sweat.

"Well?" Ron croaked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to have to say . . . of course I will!"

"YES!"

"Wait. I'll get to be Uncle Harry, right?"

"Of course you'd be Uncle Harry. We'll be living in your house after all."

"Ok then. Tell Mione that I love her and I'll see you guys in a few hours, right?"

"Right," Ron assured

"See ya!"

"Bye"

"BYE HARRY!"

BEEP

A/N: I don't know why but this seemed like I took forever to write.

A/N 2: I know that this was short and that you prolly don't consider it a chapter but please NO FLAMES. There will be more H/D next chappie. I would like to thank my betas and all that reviewed. You truly are helpful.

Now if you haven't reviewed, just hit the little blue button at the bottom and get a typin'!

Luv-ya all CountingSheep123

P.S. If I say anything that doesn't make sense or offends you, please just e-mail me. (My address is on the site.) Now this is really good-bye.

Bye Y'all CountingSheep123!!

**EVERYBODY! I'd like to publicly announce that I really love my beta/typist because without her, I'd be nowhere!_ /stifles a sob/_ Thank you, thank you all!**


End file.
